Trying and Failing
by Steampunk Writer
Summary: Kataang. "I'm the only energy and chi bender, maybe a shadow bender, but that's just another form of dark energybending. What makes me so superior is that I only have two weaknesses." Shang Li boasted. Will Aang be able to love Katara while fighting evil?
1. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar. **

** (A/N): Finally writing after days of merciless writer's block. At long last, Steampunk writer [Me] has finally written something that was not a one-shot inspired by a song… HOWEVER, later chapters might be inspired by songs. But for now it's a story (FINALLY!) Be proud, haha. R&R if you wish to. On with the story!**

_ In Honor of Lyralocke_

Trying and Failing

Aang was walking away briskly. Well, he was hiding, actually. He wasn't just hiding _from_ everyone. He was hiding _something _from everyone. He had a little secret. No, it wasn't about saving the world, or a matter of life and death, or anything "avatar-ish". It was much, much littler and less important. However, whatever that secret was, had to remain a secret, no matter how irrational the reason was. So, he kept walking away from the freezing tundra of the South Pole, away from civilization, attempting to keep the little secret to himself just until the day ends. But what was the secret that Aang wanted to keep to himself so badly? It was an event. It was Aang's birthday. The reasons for why he wanted to keep his 113th birthday to himself were endless, but the ones that made sense were very few. He wanted to keep it a secret because he didn't want the world to know that it was the Avatar's birthday; he wanted the world to know it was _Aang's_ birthday, but the world only recognized the Avatar, not Aang. He wanted to keep it a secret because he didn't want people to make a big deal out of it. If the world knew, they would throw a huge birthday party, with generals, government officials, and flirtatious princesses and daughters of nobleman. No, he didn't need that. He wanted to begin a new chapter in his life as Aang, not the Avatar. He wanted to settle down for once, and be with the _certain _people he _loved_ the most. Of course, keeping the secret and hiding away was going great, and was going unnoticed as he planned, until he realized he wasn't alone. He saw a blue, beautiful figure approaching him surreptitiously.

"Happy Birthday, Aang! You're finally thirteen!" Katara exclaimed as she tackled Aang in a loving, romantic, but rough hug that even the Avatar could not break away from. Aang was both pleasantly surprised and greatly disappointed, for the secret he longed to keep was no longer a secret. All the stress and hard work to keep it a secret… For nothing. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"W-what? B-but… you? How? How'd you?" Aang stammered. He completely lost for words. He even failed to complete his sentence. He was deeply and utterly confused in a myriad of ways. How did she find him? He left hours before sunrise, before anyone was even awake. She couldn't have followed him all this way. He was gone for hours, unnoticed. No one saw him, did they? He even left Appa behind to tell them he wasn't going far, so they wouldn't look for him. And how in the four nations did she know that today was his birthday? He told absolutely nobody, even when they were still traveling. _He. Told. No. One._

"Well, for the 'how did you find me?' question, I followed your foot prints in the ice. It wasn't hard." Katara smiled smugly as her finger pointed to the trail that Aang had unknowingly left. Aang slapped his palm on his forehead out of that realization. That caused Katara's smile to grow even wider.

"As for the 'how did you know?' question, I asked Gran-gran when Avatar Roku's passing was, since you were born at the same time. She said it was on the Autumn Equinox, which is today. You didn't think I would let you get away with this, did you, Aang?" Katara asked. Her smug smile was still clearly visible on her lips. Aang slapped his palm on his head the second time, this time hitting it hard enough to create red mark on his arrow. Katara came closer to Aang, giving him a second hug that was much gentler than the first one.

"Why would you hide something like that from me, Aang?" Katara asked. Her curiosity was clearly audible in her voice.

"I don't know. I just didn't want the world to know that it was the Avatar's birthday. I wanted them to know that it was my birthday. And besides, you wouldn't want me at a huge party full of attractive, ever-so-flirtatious, princesses and daughters of chiefs and nobleman, would you?" Aang teased. Katara nudged his shoulder in a playful manner.

"My heart only has eyes for you, Katara. Believe me when I say this, they've got nothing on you." Aang smiled charmingly. Aang, feeling audacious, then hugged Katara from behind her waist and rested his head on her shoulders. He placed a kiss on her cheek. Katara blushed as she held his arms. This was amazing. Almost perfect actually, but Aang still had to grow a few more inches.

"So, Avatar Aang, you never told me what you wanted for your special day." Katara said with a hint of playfulness audible in her voice. She was still in Aang's arms.

"You, Katara. Just you. No one and nothing else." Aang said. That was no lie at all. Aang loved Katara with his heart and soul and everything else he had. Despite being only 13, Aang already knew what love was. This was definitely it. He was slightly shocked at the fact that he had turned his charm level up really, really high since the kiss at the invasion.

"I'm serious, Aang. What do want for your birthday?" Katara asked sternly, but Aang still caught a little playfulness in her tone.

"I gave you a serious answer, Katara. I met you, I needed you, you brought me back, the war ended, and you kissed me, now I'm all yours. It's not that hard, once you think about it." Aang smirked. That was no lie. Katara broke away from Aang's hug and kissed Aang. Her arms snaked around his neck and a few moments later Aang's arms were around her waist, just like in Ba Sing Se. The kiss didn't last very long, but it was intoxicating, just like all the other kisses.

"We should head back; it's getting really dark and cold." Aang suggested.

"It's gonna be a long walk back home, thanks to you. We should stay here for the night, it's not that cold anyway." Katara replied. She was right. It was too dark to get anywhere. The best option was to stay here and wait until the next day. Who knows? They could get lost, or worse. Besides, the stars were almost as beautiful as the girl standing next to him. Aang sat down on the ice and Katara sat next to him closely soon after

"So um, Katara..."Aang began shyly. Where was his audacity now? He only hoped that his was gonna end well.

"Yeah, Aang?" She answered.

"Would you... umm... stargaze with me? Monk Gyatso and I used to stargaze at the top of the Air Temples all the time when I was younger, and well, I sort of miss the feeling... And since the sky is, well, almost as beautiful as... umm... you. I was wondering if you.. would...?" Aang said timidly.

"I'd love to Aang,"Katara said sincerely. Katara tried to get closer to Aang for both warmth, and romance. Aang's hand searched for hers in the darkness. When he found it, they didn't need the light to tell each other that they were both blushing. They also didn't need the light to tell them that this was a memory yet to be forgotten.

Aang pointed to a certain constellation in the sky. Katara looked in that direction.

"Look at that constellation, Katara! I haven't seen that one in a long time," Aang whispered. The constellation looked like points of what looked like a bear. Katara smiled.

"There's a story behind that constellation, Monk Gyatso used to tell me all the time. That one's called the Greater Bear. Gyatso said that before the Four Nations were formed and before benders existed, gods and goddesses walked the Earth. A god named Zeus fell in love with Callisto, and they had a son, even if Zeus was already married. To save Callisto from Zeus's wife, Hera, he turned her into a bear to disguise her identity and sent her to the stars..." Aang explained. Katara was awed at the story, she just couldn't figure out just how much knowledgeable Aang really was.

After a few more constellation stories, Katara and Aang's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. The stories were great, but they were getting sleepy. However Katara had something to ask Aang before they went to sleep.

"So, um, Aang. Why were all the stories you told about love?"Katara yawned to mask her actual curiosity and desperation. She loved Aang, she was only 14 at the moment, but she knew that she loved him. The airbender laying down next to her... She needed to know if he loved her.

"I don't know, Katara. I guess it depends on who I'm with..."Aang replied. Katara silently gasped at reply. _Could it be?_ she thought. Maybe Aang felt the same way...

Later, when Katara fell asleep beside him, he thought. _I love her. I love her so much... Could she love me back? Someday, I swear I'm gonna be her husband. _Aang thought. He put his arm around Katara gently, to keep her warm, and just for the sake of it. They fell asleep in each other's arms. This was the best 13th birthday ever.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter sucks really badly. But wait! Don't leave me yet! Trust me, it gets better! R&R? No? Okay... :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**(A/N): I don't normally keep you waiting this long, and I am so, so sorry! I've been busier than most 12 year olds can handle. I'm sorry! Anyway, here comes the second chapter. Let me tell you, I don't think this chapter is going to be any better than the first. But please don't leave me yet! It gets better, as I said in the last chapter. So here it is, anyway. Enjoy?**

_In honor of Lyralocke_

Trying and Failing

"_I guess it just depends on who I'm with…" Aang said._

1 year later…

"Fire Lord Zuko, I'm afraid we have a problem," Zai said. Zai was one of Zuko's many trusted advisors. He was one of the few who weren't fired after the defeat of Phoenix King Ozai. No, Zuko didn't fire the others because of something they did. Zuko fired them because they were outraged about the fall of Ozai, and did not support Zuko's reign. In contrast, Zai was grateful for the new Fire Lord and the Golden Era of peace and kindness. And if Uncle Iroh was not around, Zai was the first person that Zuko would come to for advice and information. It was a beautiful, autumn day at the Fire Nation, but Zuko could already tell that things were not about to go right. Despite the picturesque, autumn day, and the sweet whispering breeze, Zuko already knew that things were about to go horribly wrong. The urgency and fear in the tone of Zai's voice was unbearable, and Zuko got frightened instantaneously. His face, however, stayed solemn, like the autumn day. Things were about to go horribly wrong. Zuko frowned.

"What is it, Advisor Zai?" Zuko replied, trying to cover up how frightened he really was. He was almost successful.

"We have a very urgent problem developing somewhere in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se involving "masked" benders. Something that you should discuss with your Uncle Iroh." Advisor Zai said darkly. Now Zuko was 100% certain that things were already horribly wrong. He never talked to Iroh about any war-related issues since he joined the Avatar. This wasn't good.

"That doesn't make sense; the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se was destroyed by Ozai and Azula. Nobody's in the Lower Ring except for the people rebuilding. How is there an emergency there?" Zuko questioned aloud. It made no sense whatsoever. They were currently rebuilding the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se; so therefore, no one could be there except for his troops who volunteered to undo the damage that's been done. they've been rebuilding for a year with no problem whatsoever. What was the problem?

"We are well aware of that, Sire. Now, General Iroh requests an audience with you in the War Room." Zai bowed quickly and walked away. Zuko sighed with anxiety. He stood up and stretched, straightened up his royal robes, and was on his way. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled shakily.

0000000

The silence was excruciating. The pressure building in Zuko was gradually destroying him. Going to the War room was far more nerve-wrecking than anything Zuko has ever experienced as the Fire Lord. The huge halls suddenly seemed bigger, and the fear, anger, and darkness in Zuko's eyes became greater and greater. But in all honesty, Zuko was, in a way, glad that there was a problem. Zuko hasn't had something rather "exciting" to do since his coronation. it was usually just news on the Order of the White Lotus, how the rebuilding was going, the search for his mother, things like that. But what was a "masked bender"? Zuko has never, ever heard of such a thing. He didn't know what "masked benders" did, or what they wanted. He didn't even know what the problem was in Ba Sing Se! The only masked bender he knew was himself, back in the Blue Spirit days. Were they the same? Or were they far more ominous, dark, perhaps even more powerful? Were they normal benders, or something far beyond that? Were they even people? Or just monsters? The questions kept hitting Zuko, and the questions soon echoed. It drove Zuko insane.

When Zuko finally arrived at the doors of the War Room. He inhaled, closed his eyes, and exhaled, much calmer than before. Zuko opened the two large doors and found his uncle drinking the usual jasmine tea, at the nearest table. Uncle Iroh had a blank, emotionless face. He never drank tea without expressing any emotion. Zuko sighed.

"Good afternoon, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh began. Zuko walked over to the table and took a seat across Iroh. Suddenly, maintaining eye contact was a hard thing.

"It's time we talked about the problem in Ba Sing Se." Iroh sighed. Zuko nodded.

"What exactly is the problem, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"There was a 'masked bender' reported in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. A few people were reported to have lost their shadows, and when the sun rose their bending was gone. Tell me, Fire Lord Zuko, do you know what a 'masked bender' is?" Iroh questioned.

"No, uncle. My guess is that they're dangerous, powerful, and some sort of irregular bender?" Zuko replied.

"Yes. In short, they are simply shadow or chi benders. Possibly a tainted energybender. This happens when two people have a bending gene, decide to have a baby, and the baby inherits both. In this case, someone had an energybending gene, and a shadowbending gene. Deadliest combination I have ever heard of. I thought there was no such _creation._"Iroh shook his head with disdain. Zuko thought for a minute.

"I thought you could only bend natural elements?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I know, nephew. I have never seen anything like it before." Iroh replied gravely.

"We can handle this tainted bender, can't we Uncle? We can just call the Avatar, I'm definitely certain that Aang can handle this punk." Zuko smiled.

"No, Zuko. Do not make this the Avatar's responsibility just yet. You as the new Fire Lord should take initiative, and consult Aang when you feel you need to the most. It is partly your job to maintain peace in the Nations, too." Uncle Iroh finally sipped his tea and smiled. Zuko nodded and the corner of his lips curled into a slight smile. But he noticed that the room got darker all of a sudden. Zuko realized that the War Room had no windows.

"If you say so, Uncle."

0000000

"Happy Birthday, Aang!" Katara exclaimed while wrapping her arms around the neck of a now-taller Aang. A lot happened in a year. Due to the cold climate of the South Pole, Aang grew his hair really short, cropped and spiked the front just a little bit to show his arrow proudly. In addition, Aang's voice got deeper, but still had that boyish, cute tone he's always had. His muscles were now clearly visible, more defined, and just a little wiry. Aang's height had changed as well. He was now a satisfactory 3 and a half inches taller than Katara, and his shoulders were more broad. His face was now more chiseled, but he still had those cute cheeks that Katara always loved. That wasn't all that changed about Aang, though. He had grown to be a rather charming young man, with just a touch of playfulness and immaturity, thanks to Sokka. In plain words, he was irresistible, and so charismatic in Katara's eyes. She just couldn't believe Aang was a goofy prankster just 3 years before. He's gotten sweet too, he never failed to call Katara beautiful everyday. He matured. He grew up. She could not believe that the Avatar was hers.

"Thank you, Katara" Aang replied in a husky tone. He gently pulled Katara's waist, bringing them closer to each other. They were only inches away from each other's faces, feeling their hot and steady breathing. Katara blushed due to their close proximity.

"I'm glad you didn't try to hide away from me this time." Katara teased.

"Oh, I did. I was just a little paranoid that you'd find me again, like you always do. Besides, you would miss me too much." Aang teased in a tone that was new to Katara. She decided to take advantage of it.

"Is that so, Avatar Aang?" Katara playfully scoffed. She gazed into the grey-brown eyes she's always adored. Aang blushed slightly and sighed in defeat.

"As much as I'd like to say yes, Sifu Katara, the honest answer is no. It's me who would have missed you too much." Aang said tenderly. Katara smiled Aang's favorite smile.

"That's the Aang I know!" Katara grinned. She then decided to take initiative and grabbed his fur parka, bringing him closer to her instantaneously. Aang followed her lead and wrapped his arms around her waist even tighter. Katara yanked Aang's collar, which instantly brought their lips together. Aang's brain melted and his pulse raced faster than he speed of sound. They kissed with the same energy; passion, love, intensity, affection, ardency and maybe even slight lust. Katara removed her arms from Aang's collar and snaked them back behind his neck. Aang moved his arms up and down Katara's back. He couldn't believe it, the girl he was sharing a kiss with, was the girl he had loved ever so dearly. She was now a beautiful, alluring, gorgeous, young woman. This was the girl he loved. He loved her, and he needed to tell her. Katara broke the kiss.

"Aang, I need to ask you something..." Katara said with a very serious tone.

"What is it Katara?" Aang replied nervously.

"D-do you... l-like m-me?" Katara stammered. Neither seemed to notice that they were still in close proximity. Aang thought for a while.

"No, I don't. I don't like you." Aang replied. Several tears escaped Katara's fierce, cold blue eyes.

"You don't? What about all the times we spent together? When I pulled you out of the iceberg? When I saved your life! I-" Katara was cut off by a tender kiss. It was like the invasion kiss. She was caught off guard, confused, and pleasantly surprised. She didn't even know what was happening! Didn't Aang just say he didn't like her?

"Katara, you never asked me if I loved you, because my answer would have been forever and always. I love you, Katara." Aang smiled. Katara was absolutely overwhelmed. _He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. _The thought repeated over and over in her head.

"I love you too, Aang."Katara replied affectionately. They shared a third kiss, and they were sure they were in heaven, because this was too great for earth.

After wiping tears off her face, Katara had been back to normal. No, that was an understatement. She couldn't have been happier.

"So, Aang. What do you want for your birthday?" Katara asked.

"You" he replied. Just then, a messenger hawk flew in and was perched on top of Aang's shoulder. Aang untied the knot that carried the scroll. He gasped slightly.

"It's from Zuko..."

**

* * *

There! I updated, and it took me so long because I was so busy and writer's block hit me hard. I'm only 12, what do you all want from me? AHHHH! oh, sorry, I had an emotional breakdown. I am so sorry I kept you waiting too long, and I hope I never do that again. R&R please?**


	3. Chapter 3

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I do however own a gorgeous energybender named Shang Li. **

** (A/N): Hey guys! Here's the third chapter of Trying and Failing (duh). Let me tell you, my forte in writing is Kataang romance, and fluff, and stuff like that. Action, suspense, drama, mystery, twists, etc., is definitely not easy for me in any way, and I've never tried writing any stories under that genre ever. So, this is certainly an experimental chapter, and a genre I have never explored. I can only hope and pray that you'll like it. R&R only if you wish to. **

**_In honor of Lyralocke :)_**

Trying and Failing

_ "It's from Zuko..." _

Later that evening...

0000000

"Who are you and what do you want?" A frightened civilian cried. He slowly backed away from the shadowy figure approaching him surreptitiously, deliberately. It was night time in the Lower Ring. He tried to earthbend at the ominous figure, but it was no use. His chi didn't only feel blocked... It felt as if it was drained, gone. He was stripped of his bending, and his shadow was gone completely. Cold sweat dribbled down his temple, his vision blurred slightly, and he felt mortally destroyed on the inside. Then the civilian came to an eerie realization; this _monster _was draining all of his energy, not just his chi. He felt frail, weak, helpless. The innocent civilian attempted to earthbend once more, and that single move knocked him to the ground. The figure looked down on him, and he couldn't look back. The figure was masked, but only from the chin to the nose, leaving the eyes exposed. The shadowy figure's eyes were a solid bronze shade. The civilian winced in excruciating pain and fear.

"Who me? Oh, my name's Shang Li, nice to meet you." The figure mumbled sarcastically. The civilian looked at Shang Li with horror as he crouched down to drain the remaining energy out of the man. Also, to talk to him better. Shang Li put a hand on the man's forehead, and the other on the man's forearm. The man looked at Shang Li once more. He cringed at another realization. The _monster_ before him... _Was just a boy_...

"What are you?" The man managed to choke out. Shang Li thought for a while, cautious of what information to give out.

"Oh, what the heck, you're not going to remember anything when you wake up. Ha! You might not even wake up after this! And must people ask me what I am all the time? Anyway, I'm just a 15 year old, chi and energybender. Except I'm way more than that. I am the most powerful bender, more than that overrated Avatar. Let's not forget, but I'm also the only energy and chi bender, maybe a shadow bender, but that's just another form of dark energybending. What makes me so superior is that I only have two weaknesses..." Shang Li boasted. He chuckled to himself. He only had two weaknesses.

"What is it?" The man managed to gasp. The energybender laughed before giving an answer.

"I can't fall in love, or it makes me vulnerable. It makes my soul, my chi, my energy, completely bendable, and I'll be nothing more than a... normal human. Or I can end my life myself. Neither of those events will ever happen, though." Shang Li muttered and a bitter tear escaped the energybender's eye. The man started laughing hysterically.

"You can never avoid falling in love... never... never..."The man went unconscious due to exhaustion. Shang Li shook his head at the man's statement. He tried not to let it get to him, but he was slowly losing. He knelt down and looked at the man. _Because of my abilities, I can't fall in love..._ The thought echoed in his head over and over. Then, for the first time in many, many years, Shang Li took his mask off, pulled his knees close to his face, and started to cry his heart out. Because of his power, he couldn't let himself fall in love. He felt like a monster, and that was exactly what he was. A merciless, power-hungry, monster. Shang Li didn't even know how long he sat there and cried like a baby, but he got up and put his mask back on. He shed his final tears and ran his hand through his hair.

However, before Shang Li disappeared into the darkness of the wrecked walls of the Lower Ring, he paused.

"I'M A MONSTER!" He cried. He was so confused, if he fell in love and gave up his abilities, he would be nothing more than a human weakling, losing the only thing that kept him sane; His bending. He put his face into his hands and shook his head once more. Love was more easy, more beautiful than being a disgrace, a tainted bender. But he remembered his motivation, normal benders were the reason why. The Avatar was the reason why. It was because of their gifts that made them so powerful, so loved. He was stuck with a disaster, a curse. If he absorbed the power, and the energy of the benders, he would be the most powerful, superior bender to ever live. These thoughts circled his head, and he tried to keep them mired in his head, however a certain voice in his mind was louder. _Power is overrated. Be happy. Giving it all up is a small price to pay for true love. _Shang Li punched a nearby wall, almost enough to send the wall crumbling down, almost enough for Shang Li to finally snap. With that, the bronze-eyed energybender walked away, disappearing in the decrepit walls of the Lower Ring.

0000000

Aang undid the hook that kept the scroll closed. He glanced at Katara, who looked at him worriedly, afraid of the contents of the letter. Katara shot him a hurry-up-and-read-it look. Aang cleared his throat and read aloud:

"_Dear (Avatar) Aang, _

_Hi, Fire Lord Zuko, here. So, umm. How have you, Katara, and Sokka been? Well, it's going great here in the Fire Nation, until my uncle told me something I didn't want to hear. He told me there was a 'masked' bender somewhere in the Lower Ring. This is crazy. He doesn't bend natural elements, he bends your chi and energy. Anyways, you don't have to do anything about it yet. Uncle and I got it covered, but if you want to help, let us know. And if I need your help, I'll write you another letter. Oh, and tell Sokka I said hi. -Zuko" _Aang finished.

"That's crazy... You can only bend natural elements! And energy, if you were me, or a lion turtle." Aang thought out loud... Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder and looked at him assuringly.

"I'm sure he's nothing to get all worried about. If it makes you feel better, we'll go visit the Lower Ring next week to investigate. Don't worry, Aang. Besides, it's sill your birthday," Katara smiled.

"If you say so, Katara." Aang replied unsurely.

0000000

_The next day..._

"Fire Lord Zuko, I'm delighted to bring you great news!" Zai bowed before he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Zuko replied, excitement gradually building inside him. Of course, his facade was unbreakable.

"We have found a witness of the 'masked' bender. He claims to know the weakness of this bender, and where his whereabouts may be. Do you wish to meet him?" Zai asked.

"Yes, of course. Call him here, please." Zuko ordered. With that, Zai clapped twice and a ragged-looking earth resident entered the room and bowed before Zuko.

"Good afternoon, Fire Lord. I have information you may want," The earth resident choked. He was still weak from the night before, and it took almost all of his energy to delve into his memories about Shang Li.

"Go on," Zuko said.

"His name is Shang Li, and he is a shadow and chi bender. You will never believe this, but he is only a 15 year old boy! After he finishes draining and stealing the energy from your chi, he will drain your own energy until it is almost all gone. I've seen it. He converts the energy and uses it for himself, making him so powerful, so superhuman. Before he disappeared, I saw him punch a solid wall, and it almost came crumbling down without him using earthbending. I've never seen anything like _it _before." The man said painfully. Zuko felt sorry for the man.

"What about his physical features? What did this boy look like?" Zuko asked. The man paused to remember.

"He had bronze eyes, it's hard to miss them. He had shadowy black hair, and a huge scar on his left wrist." The man replied.

"I see. His weakness?" Zuko asked once more. This time the mad had real trouble remembering. It must have been a few minutes until the man had said something.

"He has to end his life himself."

"Anything else?"

"He cannot fall in love, or he becomes vulnerable, and his energy becomes bendable." The man got dizzy. It hurt to remember things.

"Thank you so much, you'll be rewarded. Is there anything you want in return?" Zuko asked.

"Can the Palanquin bearers take me to the hospital?" The man pleaded. Zuko looked quizzical, but granted it.

"Of course."

**

* * *

Sorry this took long, I got grounded. Oh, and if I hadn't made it clear enough, Shang Li is supposed to be some hot, gorgeous, confused guy who can chi and energybend. Yup, emphasis on HOT and CONFUSED. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

**(A/N): Hello. I am on the brink of insanity trying to write this story. Here's the fourth chapter, I'm trying to make it longer than the other ones (that's what she said). It was sheer pain writing this chapter… Breaking my back just to get to the 1st paragraph. Ugh, on with the story. I question myself why I'm still writing this. Oh, and I finally remembered to put Sokka somewhere in the story. Oh, and for you Tokka fans out there, I want you to know there's no hard feelings between you and me, which is why I dedicated the whole 3rd section to Tokka! Enjoy! **

_**In Honor of Lyralocke**_

Trying and Failing

It was a sullen sunrise. Plenty of other sunrises felt that way as well, ever since Shang Li wreaked havoc in the Lower Ring. Rumors even mentioned that he was slowly making his way to the Middle Ring, looking to absorb the power of the earthbenders there. Then what? Would he make his way to the Fire Nation, or the Water Tribes? What if he drained Aang's energy? Katara shook her head and frowned at the horrid thought.

But another part of her paused and thought about the energybender. What was he like? Zuko said he was 15, had a huge scar and bronze eyes. She pictured what this guy looked like, and tried to shake away the thought once more. She didn't want to think about it. She remembered that the sky blue arrow, the grey-brown eyes, the carefree smile, and the most loyal, loving, ardent heart became her world. She loved Aang and she refused to get _distracted_ by some hot monster. Hot? She meant interesting. Katara sighed with chagrin and annoyance. It was like Jet all over again, she wasn't going to go head over heels over some bad boy. Aang was who she needed, who she loved. Aang filled that barren space in her heart, ever since her mother died. She didn't need an _interesting_ guy. She needed someone who loved her. Aang loved her perfectly, and until the end of time. Never again would she fall for an intriguing, bad boy.

They were packing and were just about to leave the South Pole for a 1 week visit to the Earth Kingdom. Partly to investigate, and mostly to visit their tough, but kind-hearted friends, Toph and Suki. Maybe even visit the other Kyoshi Warriors from time to time. Sokka was especially happy about that. Speaking of Sokka, he was now the warrior he once said he would be. He was about five inches taller than Aang, and a lot more buff, for that matter. He was close to mastering the art of the sword, he just needed to work on his concentration. Sokka had grown too. Too bad he's still the sarcastic, meat-obsessed fool that Katara grew up with. Katara smiled. Perhaps she grew up a little too.

"So, just to clear things up... I'm... I mean, we're going to see Suki and Toph, while you and your boyfriend go chase around someone who steals energy?" Sokka asked while rubbing the slight stubble on his chin.

"Yes, Sokka. We've explained it to you a hundred times. And did you forget Aang's name, or is Suki and Toph on your mind _that_ much?" Katara grinned smugly. Sokka's facial expression didn't change.

"No, I didn't forget _your boyfriend's_ name. I just thought about how _good_ that must sound in your ears. Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend! The Avatar is your boyfriend!" Sokka teased while doing a childish, annoying dance. Katara blushed (very) violently and hit Sokka on the stomach. Not that it did any damage to Sokka.

"Oh, be quiet, Sokka!" Katara laughed and tried to conceal her face, hiding the crimson shade underneath her fierce blue eyes.

Just then, a significant airbender was suddenly standing behind the two. Toph didn't call Aang Twinkle Toes, or Fancy Dancer for nothing, he sneaked his way behind the two siblings. Neither seemed to notice his sudden presence. Aang let out a small chuckle before he said anything.

"Ready to see _your girlfriend,_ Sokka?" Aang teased back. Much to Aang's amusement, Sokka jumped a little. Katara laughed, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, planted a short, but sweet kiss on his cheek. Aang smiled his trademark smile.

"Nice one, Aang" Katara grinned. Sokka's eyebrows furrowed and he blushed for the first time in a very long time.

"All right, all right! Let's cut the chit chat, you guys have to find an energybender, while I... I mean, we go see Suki and Toph. We can't be wasting any more time. Lets go!" Sokka urged. They then continued to pack up and load their things onto the Appa's saddle. Sokka climbed on the top of Appa's head, while the pair sat together on the saddle. Aang took Katara's hand, and Katara rested her head on Aang's shoulder.

"Hey, you guys! Not too close! Aang! Get your hands off my sister! Katara! Get your head off his shoulder!" Sokka screamed. The two just laughed and got closer to each other.

0000000

Shang Li found himself sitting on the ground. He was thinking very strategically, profoundly. He's heard some news of the Avatar coming to the Earth Kingdom while he ambled around the Middle and Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. He screamed with solid exasperation and frustration. He should have never said a word. He should have never said a word at all! He knew he needed someone to talk to, especially about his ability, his burden. However, He shouldn't have said who he was! What he did was stupid, he was stupid. Oh well, at least he was almost unstoppable. It wasn't very easy to make Shang Li fall in love. It was almost impossible for just one girl to make his energy bendable. It only took one girl to waltz in his life and take the pain away. _When will that girl come?_ He pondered.

Little did Shang Li know that the girl who would soon take the pain away would be so close. Shang Li tried to shake away the thought of the perfect girl, but the thoughts, the ideas were resilient. The girl would have perfect blue eyes and the perfect mocha skin. She would be so powerful, but gentle and kind enough to heal him from his open scars. She would be the one. She would be that kind of girl...

Shang Li moved on to contemplate a different problem, the Avatar. If the rumors about the Avatar coming to Ba Sing Se were true, then they would come finding him. They would hunt him down... Sure, Shang Li was very powerful, but nothing compared to the Avatar. He would have to absorb the energy of at least one hundred people and he didn't have time to do that yet. The Avatar had company too, he would have no chance! His plan was simple. All he had to do was remain hidden until the Avatar arrived in the Middle Ring. He would masquerade as a simple Earth Kingdom boy and befriend them, get them to trust him. But to do that, he would have to give a little information about himself as well. Then, when they let their guard down, he would absorb the energy of more than enough people, and then fight them quickly. Simple! He wouldn't lose this time, his plan had to work, all he had to do was wait...

0000000

The Gaang was slowly making their way towards the Bei Fong estate in Gaoling. Sokka had a little trouble containing his excitement. He wanted to see one of his first crushes while traveling. He needed to see how much the little, powerful earthbender grew up. He wanted to see if she was still the same. Of course, his heart belonged to Suki, but Sokka always had that extra soft spot he saved for Toph. The pale green eyes always did a number on him. And he couldn't help but smile every time she pointed at Katara and called her Sugar Queen, how she called Aang Twinkle Toes, how she would "affectionately" punch him from time to time. Sokka half-smiled.

Team Avatar was only a few more feet away from the Bei Fong's gate, when it foudroyantly, and suddenly cracked open. The metal gate literally cracked open in half and was thrown to the side. A green figure emerged.

"Twinkle Toes! I'd recognize you and Sugar Queen's footsteps anywhere! I missed you guys! And is that... Sokka?" Toph questioned. Sokka took a few more steps towards Toph, face to face.

"Hi, Toph." Sokka smiled. He gazed at Toph, dazed.

The little earthbender wasn't little anymore. She grew taller, and skinnier. Her hair was down, and so glossy for the first time. He couldn't find the "healthy coating of Earth." on her fair skin anymore. She didn't wear her Blind Bandit outfit anymore, she wore something more... girly? She didn't look like the cute tomboy Sokka used to know. Actually, she kind of had the same physique as Katara when she was 15. She blossomed into a fine young lady. The only things that remained the same were the eyes, the dimples, the smile, and definitely her personality.

"Hey, Snoozles. I... uhh.. mis.." Toph stammered while scratching the back of her neck, about to ferociously blush.

"I missed you too," Sokka blurted out absentmindedly. They both blushed, the deep crimson shade was clearly visible on the two's faces. The water tribe warrior then proceeded to instigate a loving hug. Toph smiled. When they pulled away, Toph punched Sokka on the arm, like old times.

"I thought you guys would never come! So, sweetness, what's new with you and twinkle toes?" Toph winked. As usual, Katara responded with a blush first then replied.

"Oh, um... We're great, actually!" Katara giggled. Aang gave her hand a little squeeze.

"So, you guys ready to explore the Middle and Upper Ring? You know, without the Dai Li poking around the place anymore? It'll only take a few minutes to get to Ba Sing Se. Besides, I miss flying with Appa. Maybe we could rent some rooms there! Trust me, you _don't_ want to stay over at my place..." Toph said. Sokka's eyes didn't leave Toph. He wondered if she noticed his solid stares.

"Why not?" Aang asked.

"Let's just say I've missed a couple of 'spring cleaning' sessions..." Toph gagged.

The team then climbed up on Appa's back and flew to the Impenetrable City... sort of.

0000000

Shang Li paced around the Lower Ring unseen, unheard. He changed his normal attire into an outfit that just screamed "I'm-from-Ba-Sing-Se" or "I'm-Normal". He stole some robes from an unsuspecting shop owner and disappeared into the Lower Ring once again. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually looked pretty good. He looked very normal. He didn't look like a monster, for once. He felt good inside, but that was about to change once again.

He heard citizens talking about the Avatar arriving in Gaoling which was about fifteen minutes away. If he wanted to find them, he best be on his way to the Middle Ring. They were probably going to settle down there until they go back home.

0000000

"Here we are at the Middle Ring!" Sokka announced. Appa was just about to land and a handful of Earth Kingdom citizens were already circling around Team Avatar. It felt good to be back at the city, but it didn't quite feel right, like they getting a bad vibe about the place. It felt like even three years of peacetime, and there was still something evil lurking the place. Toph felt it with her own two feet.

When the Gaang was just hopping off of Appa, they were greeted by a mysterious figure. Toph felt it, this guy wasn't normal. She could feel it through the energy coursing through this person's veins. She hadn't felt anyone's energy before. His energy must have been so strong and powerful that it's sending vibrations through the ground. Toph decided to feel for those kind of vibrations next time around, she knew it wasn't normal...

"Hello, Avatar Aang my name is..."Shang Li paused. Shoot! He forgot to make a name up... Oh! he'll use a common name. Maybe his father's name... Aang examined the guy around his age. He looked nice, but something was telling him not to trust him so much. He was giving off some kind of negative, powerful energy. Aang must have just been tired from traveling. Aang smiled back.

"Lee... I'm Lee. It's nice to see you finally visiting the city!" Shang Li smiled, but Aang noticed a creepy look in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Lee. This is my girlfriend, Katara." Aang gestured towards Katara, who was getting off Appa. Shang Li froze, and time seemed to stand still with him. It was the girl... The girl he'd dreamt of, the girl who would take the pain and worry away. Time continued to stand still, and Shang Li was just dazed, his bronze eyes sparkled with pure passion and astonishment. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He thought the girl in his dreams were just a dream, but no. The blue eyes, and the mocha skin, and the intoxicating smile was real. She was real. She was the Avatar's girlfriend... His heart sank for the billionth time. He already knew that she was the one for him, but he was already dealing with the heartache that she did not feel the same way. It gave him hope to know that she was real and alive, though.

"Umm... Lee? My name's Katara, are you alright? You look weird.." Katara noticed. He had to pull himself together.

"Uhh, me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just fine."Shang Li managed to blurt out. Katara's eyes wandered, but when they locked eyes, she felt horrified. The shadowy bronze eyes, the scar on the left hand, the voice... Could it have been the energybender? It couldn't be... It couldn't be. Katara involuntarily took a safe step backwards.

"Great! Listen, we're really tired, and we still have to find someone we're looking for. We'll see you tomorrow, all right?" Katara lied. She wasn't tired, she needed to get away from him. No, she didn't like him, or love him, for that matter, but it was dangerous to be socializing with the guy who was stealing energy from innocent people. This was definitely like Jet again, only this time, they might be the innocent one's in danger.

"I understand." Shang Li smiled sincerely, and Katara bit back a gasp. Now she was seventy-five per cent certain that this "Lee" guy was not normal.

0000000

"Did anyone else notice something about that 'Lee' guy? He's really weird. I felt something about him once I stepped off Appa. What about you guys?" Toph asked before eating her dinner. Sokka didn't seem to be listening. He was too busy gormandizing meat. Katara and Aang were listening though.

"Yeah, me too. He was just exuding negative energy. And he has this dark look in his eyes." Aang recalled before stuffing a moon peach in his mouth.

"Same here... It's like he's familiar or something. Anyways, I said we'd meet him tomorrow..." Katara replied. Toph and Aang gaped at her.

"You what?" The two exclaimed almost simultaneously.

"I didn't want to be rude! Besides, he could help us find Shang Li!" Katara reasoned.

"You barely know him, Ms. Fussy Britches! What, so you have a crush on the guy, doesn't mean you can trust him right away!" Toph yelled.

"I do not have a crush on him!" Katara half-lied. It was the bronze eyes that got the best of her, but everything else about him made her sick.

"I can tell you're lying, Katara!" Toph retorted. She called her Katara. She was serious...

"No, I'm not, Toph. What's the worst that can happen when we're with him, anyway?" Katara replied. Sokka finally swallowed his meat.

"Hey, enough of boys, Katara. You're with Aang, remember? He's the Avatar, and I'm still getting used to you two lovebirds." Sokka said. He was right, for once.

"He's right. We'll go see him, but if anyone of us get's in danger because of it, it's on your conscience." Toph spat.

"Deal."

0000000

She was too beautiful, she was too kind. He could feel it already. His once steel, unbreakable energy was now turning to mush. He was becoming weaker and weaker, and thinking about her made things worse as her name was on his lips. Her name echoed in his once-sane mind. He was so confused. If he ended the Avatar, then she would be unhappy, and she would hate him with a burning passion. But if he didn't end the Avatar because of her, the Avatar would end him. Suddenly though, death seemed much more comfortable than heartbreak.

Tomorrow, he would be leading them on a wild goose chase looking for someone who is right in front of them, ready to deceive them. Honestly, dying was an option already. He's already fallen in love, it was already too late to back out from it. He would just have to end the Avatar, or himself.

**

* * *

Woohoo! Steampunk Writer is back and ready for action, baby! This is the longest chapter I have written for anything... Be proud? Oh, and R&R-ing is the least you can do, I broke my back trying to write this. Anyways, I really hope you like it, I really hope you read it, I really hope I can get some sleep soon. So much hope! **


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note.

Okay, first off, I'm not dead. Haha, but what's up guys! I know I haven't updated in a painfully long time, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I haven't been active with the stories, and I'm truly and deeply sorry for that too.

But here's the bad part: I may not write kataang anymore. No, I'm not grounded, no, I don't have writer's block, but my love for kataang and/or avatar just faded away all together. Yes, it's sad but true. But come on, it's not like I was a hugely popular FF writer, it's not like I got more than 5 reviews each time I wrote a oneshot, it's not like anyone actually read these things, haha.

But it's common, if not, natural for a writer to lose interest or passion for one topic. That hit me. Only true writers can love a story or anything for so long, or hold on for so long and continue to write truly amazing and life-changing stories. I am not as passionate about writing as other writers may be. Well maybe I am, however, a writer can only be as passionate about a story as much as a reader can, and it's sad to say that I barely got any readers. Just my sad self, and my good for nothing oneshots.

Although it may seem like this is a farewell letter to the "readers" I'd like to say that I hope one of you out there prove me wrong. I hope one of you guys show me or open my eyes to become a true writer. But if no one does, then I guess steampunk writer will just be another fanfiction writer who'll be awol.

Thanks for everything. For the few people who read and enjoyed.


End file.
